realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Zenden Do'Shirrenn
Drow , male Alignment: Neutral Class: Fighter Personal Description Age: 55 Height: 168cm Weight: 62kg Details: Jet-black hairless skin, slim built apparently not very muscular, straight white hair (about 30cm long, tied up in a ball knot behind), amber eyes. His mannerisms are very calm, his speech slow and his voice somehow often half-whispered, he usually seems to act coldly without passions or emotions. He usually wears tight black or grey dresses not to hamper too much, and a hooded cloak when the season is not too hot because it's normally safer to hide his own drow heritage; his swords are both blackened by long time use of poison to coat them, although it is a mere aesthetic consequence of it. Racial Features Size: medium Base Speed: 30ft Skills: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Gather Information, +1 Listen, +1 Spot, +1 Search, (+1/liv as HR) Languages: Common, Elven, Undercommon Favored class: any Special: immunity to Sleep effects, +2 vs Enchantment Vision: Darkvision 60ft Base Abilities (28-point buy) Strength 14 Intelligence 14 Dexterity 16 Wisdom 10 Constitution 10 Charisma 10 LEVEL 2 Class Fighter 2 Str 14 +2 Int 14 +2 Dex 16 +3 Wis 10 0 Con 10 0 Cha 10 0 BAB +2 Attacks (melee) Longsword +4 damage 1d8+2 (or 1d8+3 two-handed), crit 19-20/x2 Falchion +4 damage 2d4+3, crit 18-20/x2 Dagger +4 damage 1d4+2, crit 19-20/x2 Sickle +4 damage 1d6+2, crit 20/x2 Attacks (ranged)Dagger +5 damage 1d4+2, crit 19-20/x2, 10ft Longbow +5 damage 1d8, crit 20/x3, 100ft Sling +5(+4) damage 1d4(1d3)+2, crit 20/x2, 50ft AC 18 (10 + 4armor +1shield + 3dex), touch 13, flat-footed 15 ACP -3 ASF na ST Fort +3 +0 = +3 Refl +0 +3 = +3 Will +0 +0 = +0 Hp 10x2 + 0 (Con) = 20 Init +3 Weapon prof. (all Simple Weapons) (all Martial Weapons) Armor prof. (all Light Armors) (all Medium Armors) (all Heavy Armors) (all Shields and Tower Shields) Feats: Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm Skills: Climb +2 acp Jump +2 acp Swim +2 acp x2 Balance +3 acp Escape Artist +3 acp Hide +3 4/2* acp Move Silently +3 4/2* acp Ride +3 Tumble +3 4/2* acp Use Rope +3 Concentration 0 Appraise +2 Craft (+2) Forgery +2 Search +2 +1 racial Heal 0 Listen 0 4/2* +1 racial Sense Motive 0 Spot 0 +1 racial Survival 0 Bluff 0 Diplomacy 0 +2 racial Disguise 0 Gather Information 0 4/2* +2 racial Intimidate 0 5* Perform (0) *tot points spent = 25 Languages: Common, Elven, Undercommon; Infernal, Drow Sign language Patron deity: Eilistraee (occasionally still worships other drow deities) Equipment: Chainshirt (100gp, 25lb), +4 light, maxDex +4, ACP -2 Buckler (15gp, 5lb), +1 , ACP -1 Dagger (2gp, 1lb) Sickle (6gp, 2lb) Longsword (15gp, 4lb) "Lotus" Falchion (75gp, 8lb) "Hellsaw" Longbow (75gp, 3lb) Sling (0gp, 0lb) 40-Arrows quiver (2gp) Magic eq.: - Class Tools: - Other Gear: Belt Pouch (1gp) + Trail Ration (3x0,5gp) + Soap (0,5gp) Waterskin (1gp) Explorer’s Outfit (na/10gp) Other Expenses: - Money: 6gp Background: 60 years ago, a very young human Bard named Oljon lived in the peaceful city of Silverymoon. The Bard was a happy handsome bloke but with a melancholic vein in his arts, and a personal attraction for fairy creatures, mysteries and death. He used to wonder the quite streets of the upper class district at sleepless nights, in a time when crime was at his lowest and those streets were walked in summer nights by dandy fellows from late partying and the like. One night, while pondering in his thoughts about a song of love between a young human and an elven maiden, for some reason his feet led him to the upper class old graveyard at the edge of the district, and he stumbled upon a maiden of blackpearl skin and unearthly beauty trying to hide among the grave trees. Her name was Sulanine Do'Shirrenn and was a young Drow priestess. Being very keen on manipulating humans, the dark elven maiden played the part of the lost fragile creature to conceal her true intentions, which at the time were merely to collect some grave dirt for her underground community's games, and the young man was too good of heart and had gone too far already about fantasizing an affair with an elf girl, that he easily fell in love with the maiden. Later he offered her a shelter whenever she wanted to stay in the city, and for a few months he struggled to have her accepted by the other humans, while she was mostly having a lot of fun by the whole thing, but cared nothing for the man who was deceived all the time. Clearly, he knew about the drows' nature, and realized also that she was often using him as a shield for her own mischieves on the surface, but despite this he loved her and remained confident that he could have changed her bad sides. From such a couple Zenden was conceived, but the child never dwelled in the father's quarters. His mother had grown tired of the game and returned in the underdark when she was already pregnant, and didn't bother to inform Oljon about it. As the idilliac story was ended, Oljon had managed to heal his wounds and his heart eventually found its own way: after more than 10 years of wandering adventures, he came back to Silverymoon and married his younger cousin, and later established himself as a quite esteemed music teacher and novels composer in the city academy of arts. Only about 20 years after the separation from Sulanine he eventually came to know about the existance of their son, as the drow (who has been a few times occasionally showing herself aboveground around Silverymoon) distractingly told him. For some time, Oljon cultivated the will to meet his son, who was still a child for the half-elven standards, but finally desisted, partially to protect his new family from trouble and partially because he couldn't even trust Sulanine to be speaking the truth about him at all. As a trick of the fate, he met his son only once, on his last day of life when, now over 70 years old, he was going to the pablic thermal baths, and just casually met the eyes of his son who was entering town inside a merchant wagon and had peeked out of it; they didn't recognize each other of course. The Bard died the same night, in his bed surrounded by his family and his grandchildren. During his first 50 years of life, Zenden was trained to be what every Drow male usually is, a warrior to defend the dark elven subterranean community. Only that, being half human, he was normally regarded as inferior to the others, and indeed he was less at ease in the underdark, primarily because of his lack of darkvision. His mother, a lesser priestess of the drow pantheon, took advantage of Zenden's faster growth to adulthood compared to straight drows and implied him as her personal bodyguard and servant in her favourite fiendish summoning practices (it was during a battle against enraged devils that Zenden won his falchion who he later named "Hellsaw"). Furthermore, Zenden was often coopted by higher-rank drow priestesses to perform investigations on the surface, both because his lack of intolerance to sunlight and an analytical disposition of his mind. For more important tasks he was usually regarded as not enough cynical, mercyless and effective, and occasionally easy to fall to sentiments such as pity and forgiveness, a clearly pathetic human heritage he often despised in himself as well. About 5 years ago, Zenden was caught into an intricated plot of political rivalry between several drow priestesses' factions, troubled times during which he was pushed towards a situation where he would have had to choose between slaying some priestess' drow infants or betray the clear orders from the leader priestess - a move from her to indirectly hit her rival Sulanine - but a choice he eventually never came to do since the leader was herself assassinated before he could complete her task. Neverthless, the episode had brought his heart in more dire confusion than ever, and as a result he finally left the drow city for the surface, to question his nature of duplicity but also to avoid the coming political clashes for power between the new leader pretenders. In the past years, he has been travelling around the Silver Marches and taken service as bodyguard, scout, caravan guard and short-time mercenary in a few occasions, but also worked for a few months for a bandit group (although not actually raiding or participating to actions). Personality: Zenden's very calm and very cold mannerisms hide a serious insecurity of his beliefs. He is more or less on a quest for his very nature, which since his birth itself is double. He has always been educated under the drow ideas of a life dominated by sheer hunger for power and lack of other committments, but never felt such desire to really belong to him. Power, wealth, knowledge are stranger values for him, with love being still an unknown thing to him as well. For the moment he considers himself a beholder of the world aboveground, after the one below has failed to inspire him any true motivation for his existence. Although he is definitely not reckless or straight evil in his attitude, he often finds himself acting cruel in battle, often without thinking twice, and sometimes this disposition seems natural for him who has been always lived this way among the drow. Category:Drow Category:Fighters